1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating, inhibiting, or reducing aging and age-related symptoms and diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metabolism and aging are intimately linked. Compared to ad libitum feeding, dietary restriction (DR) or calorie restriction (CR) consistently extends lifespan and delays age-related diseases in evolutionarily diverse organisms. Similar conditions of nutrient limitation and genetic or pharmacological perturbations of nutrient or energy metabolism also have longevity benefits. Several compounds that modulate aging with largely undefined molecular mechanisms have been identified.
However, a need still exists for treatments for age-related symptoms and age-related diseases including cancer, diabetes, and cardiovascular disease, and extending the lifespans of subjects.